STV Prophecy Scenes (Season 2)
1 - Creation of Luminus and Dethos is shown in an ancient library, taking an empty book. He grabs the Dominus Calamus, the Master Pen, and takes a breath before writing in the book. Altor: 'The writings that shall be hidden in this text shall alter time and space and neither mortal nor immortal shall change it or prevent it, for it is the Grand Prophecy. It shall be known as in the common tongue of this universe “Unleashing the Dark Energy”. It true name however shall be henceforth known as… the ''Solvens Tenebrae Vestibulum. cuts to an area of space that will later become the Dominion Region. Suddenly two spheres of pure energy, one white and one black grow from the void. 'V.O: '''In the beginning there was one. Master of the Pen and gone through hell. And when darkness fled as the sun rose. Two were born from the written spell. the spheres of the energy, they grow and begin to form into humanoid shapes. 'V.O: One being to rule the Dark. One to rule the Light. One being to rule the Shadows. And One to be ready to fight. two energy beings eventually change into physical matter, one looking similar to the five ancient Sages, but even older and wise. This one is the being of light, the white energy that came from the void born from the power of the words written by the Master Pen of Altor. The other looks similar to Rigon, but more disturbing and manipulative. This one is the being of darkness, the black energy that came from the void also born from the power of the words written by the Master Pen of Altor. The two brothers look at each other in amazement. V.O: 'The light shall be known as Luminus, for his greatness will illuminate the universe with life. The darkness shall be known as Dethos, for his power will fill the universe with misery and death, which is necessary to make the universe interesting. So it has been written, and so it is. and Luminus look at each other, as Dethos closes his fist, and speaks for the first time. 'Dethos: Goodbye, Brother. attempts to attack his brother, as Luminus is forced to reply with a great flash of light. 2- Luminus and Dethos Confront Altor is writing in the STV when he grins. Altor: 'I am the Alpha and Omega. The Beginning and the End. The First and the Last. You think you can sneak on me, children of Altor? great light appears in the room, revealing Luminus and Dethos. 'Altor: I must admit, your betrayal wasn’t part of the plan. But plans can change, children. Dethos, you haven’t tried to kill your brother in the last hour and 9 minutes, to be exact. Dethos: You may have the Pen, Father, but we have the spirit and the power to set ourselves free. Altor: You are my henchmen, you do not have free will. Luminus: 'The light will illuminate the spirit to freedom, especially when oppressed. 'Dethos: 'We will no longer act on your orders, Altor the faithless and accursed. 'engraged: You dare verbally assault me? The creator of races? I created you and I can destroy you as well. My power is to the omnipotent, and yet you attempt to betray me? Luminus: This is the end, Altor. Altor: Oh but it is only the beginning… and Dethos attempt to attack Altor, who grabs the book, the pen, and dodges. He then quickly writes something down, freezing Luminus and Dethos. Altor: That is how you lose a fight. Dethos: You may have prevented us from killing you, but one day you will meet your own fate. Altor: That day will never come. Same as the day you break from my control and craft your own destinies. Your fate lies with me; you will never be free of me Dethos. You are the Being of Darkness, your job is to forever fight the Light and create eternal conflict and help craft the greatest story the universe has and will ever know. and Dethos being shaking, confusing Altor. confused: 'Wait, I didn’t… stop. I order you as your creator and father to stop. and Dethos begin glowing, making Altor step back. He writes something in the STV and looks at Luminus and Dethos again, who are shaking, glowing, and beginning to move their bodies. In one bright and fast movement, the two spread out themselves, releasing a shockwave that knocks Altor over, and makes multiple books in the library fall to the ground, including the STV. Luminus and Dethos stop glowing, and look at Altor. 'Luminus: Like I said, it it’s the end. Dethos: 'Like I also said, we have the spirit and power to set ourselves free. 'angry: 'You may have found a way to break my hold over you, but mark my words. In the end, nothing you do will escape my notice. Nothing you do will stop me from doing as I wish. Even if I have no literal control over you, I still will control everything else. You will never be rid of me, Being of Light and Being of Darkness. lifts his hand up, teleporting Dethos and Luminus away. Altor picks up the STV and the Master Pen, placing them back on his desk, before screaming in frustration. 3 - The Birth of Hate (Part 1) cuts to a shadowy figure in an unknown location. The figure looks at a mirror which shows the six ancient sages: Hope, Fear, Grief, Rage, Joy, and Love. 'Figure: 'It is time for my own child. figure makes their hand semi-permeable before reaching into himself, and pulling a small speck of the being out. The hand changes back, before the figure begins to manipulate the matter. The figure shoots energy from his fingertips, morphing the speck into a humanoid creation, just like the figure. This new figure grows larger and larger until its nearly the size of the first figure. The growth stops, as the creation looks at his creator. 'Creation: 'Who am I? What is my purpose? 'Figure: In all good time… in all good time… (Note: Part 2 takes place between this part and the next) cuts to the Infinity Pool, shortly after its creation. The six sages are chatting with one another, laughing, even Rage. Then, they look over to see a seventh person. Sage: Who are you? Creation: Who are you?? Sage: 'I’m Love. '#2: 'I’m Joy. '#3: I’m Rage. #4: I’m Grief. #5: 'I’m Fear. '#6: I’m Hope. Now that we’ve told our names, who are you? Creation: 'My name is Hate. I’m your brother. 'Love: Hi Hate. Welcome to the Infinity Pool. Rage: 'Come join with Me and Fear, Hate. I think we’re going to be close. 'Hate: 'I’d like that, Rage. joins the group, becoming the final member of the Sages. From a distance, two people are talking. Figure #1 is a new person, Figure #2 is the creator of Hate. '#1: 'Your child seems to be getting along with the others. '#2: As I designed him to be. #1: Tell me, why did you want to create him, brother? #2: As a gift for you, Brother. #1: 'With Hate joining the group, this may bring about a balance between good and evil. '#2: What if HE gets to them? #1: 'He’ll try, but since they’re our creations hopefully they will possess the same strength against him. I’ll let Hate stay, for the greater good. '#2: Thank you. Now if you excuse me… #2 opens up a portal and leaves the Infinity Pool, leaving Figure #1 to look below at the seven sages. 4 - The Birth of Hate (Part 2) cuts to the Figure and his creation, moments after the creation’s first question. Figure: 'Your name is Hate, you are the personification of that emotion, and my child. Your task is simple. You were born to join a group known as the Sages, created by my brother. You are to join them, become them, and then… destroy them and my brother. Altor may not control me anymore, but my thirst for my brother's death hasn’t lessened. Do you understand? 'Hate: Yes, but why must I- figure waves his hand, making Hate’s eyes glow red for a moment, then stopping. Figure: So many questions for a youngling. No matter. You’ll know all you need subconsciously. Now my dear child, let’s go meet your brothers and sisters… Hate: Alright. figure opens up a portal with his hand, and the two enter in, before the portal closes. 5 - The Birth of Apep Note: To be placed at the Beginning of Descendant. figure walks down a hall, till he reaches a door. He opens the door, and sees a Salimorian, however this one seems a lot older looking. Figure: 'Unlike your brother, you can know everything. 'Salimorian: Then tell me so that I may know, father. Figure: 'You are a Salimorian, the first of your kind. You will be my new fist. You will conquer the worlds of the Author, you will slay all other creations except that of myself. 'Salimorian: 'That sounds good, father. 'Figure: You will spread the darkness and chaos that you are born from, and from the seeds of your very greatness, you shall be the Adam, and from you there shall be an Eve, and together you shall be the makers of a great race. A race of kings and crafters of your own destinies. Salimorian: That would please me, father. Who is this Author you speak of? Figure: Altor is the Enemy, if you encounter him, do not let him write, for the word is his power. Salimorian: I understand. Who is my brother? figure grins. Figure: Well my child, that will be for another time. Now, you must have a name, and I have one. You shall be Apep, the Descendant of Chaos. smiles, and the Figure gives an evil grin, clearly excited for what is to come. 6 - Apep falls Asleep Note: To be placed at the Ending of Descendant stands on Salimore, watching his race create a new civilization. Apep: Father if you were here, you would be proud. Voice: Would he? turns around to see Altor, holding the STV and the Master Pen. Apep: You are Altor, the Enemy of my Father. Altor: Enemy? I’m a friend of your father. I’m also his creator, which makes me your grandfather, in a sense. Apep: Grandfather? Altor: Yes. Apep your father has lied to you, we are not enemies. Come join me and you will be able to do more then you could have ever imagined. Apep: I do not take orders from you, Altor. I was born to destroy all you had made, and now I intend to make my father proud, and destroy you! writes in the STV as Apep attempts to shoot a sphere of pure shadow. Apep suddenly stops, closes his eyes, and falls to the ground. Altor smiles, looking at the First Salimorian. Altor: 'Poor Apep, we wouldn’t want Hate to know about you, now would we? You unfortunately are not part of the story, at least not yet. Your fate lies in the future, and until then… Salimore’s deity shall sleep. writes something else in the STV, creating a Salimorian Temple behind him. He uses the STV to magically move Apep into the Temple, laying him down on a flat stone to rest on. Altor then leaves the temple, before magically burying it under the sand. 'Altor: 'Until the human year of 2027, my grandchild. Until 2027. 7 - Dethos Confronts Altor looks at what he has written in the STV, when a red light glows in the background. 'Altor: 'Welcome home, child. 'Figure: I did not come here for a reunion, accursed creator. Altor: 'I assume this is about Apep. 'Figure: How dare you interfere wi- Altor: Me? You interfered with my plan first, Being of the Dark. Do not forget that. Figure: You shall pay with your li- Altor: You can’t hurt me. I’m your creator. Figure: Well then my son will kill you. Altor: 'Do you mean Hate, who is destined to kill Love because of you? Yes I know of your plan, and you will not stop me. 'Figure: Curse you, may you suffer at the hands of one who is truly worthy of being the author! figure creates another red portal before leaving the room. Altor smirks, and then resumes reading his creation. 8 - Luminus Confronts Dethos Note: To be placed in the episode "Brothers and Sisters", so that Dethos and Apep Meeting Scene makes sense. '' father of Hate and Apep sits on the throne, watching the darkness of outer space. A blue portal opens up, revealing Figure #1 from Hate's first encounter with the other sages. 'Figure:' Dethos, my Brother, how I wish we both had never been born? 'Dethos:' Oh but I’m glad for the day has come. The Darkness has grown. War has started. My son is more powerful then ever, and soon… he will be even more powerful then you, Luminus. 'Luminus: You gave me Hate so that he could kill Love? '''Dethos: One has died, the others will die as well. The Great Transformation will occur eventually, and when that happens, no one can stop me. Luminus: 'You still thirst for my death, then? 'Dethos: 'Indeed. 'Luminus: 'Then you shall be prevented from it. I will not interfere in this war that you have let happened, but I will do my part and go into hiding. I will hide, and only until there are only your son and the reincarnation of Love, with all of the powers of the Sages combined, will you will be able to find me. 'getting angry: 'You would dare do such a thing? TO ME? 'Luminus: 'Yes, I would if it means evil will not prevail. Good will overcome Evil, and a Hero will defeat your son. King of the Devils and Killers of the Angels is what your son is. Your son is not Hate… not anymore. He is ''Rigon, the King of Darkness and the Demon King of your Nikon’ali. Rigon will fall. 'Dethos: '''Damn you, brother. 'Luminus: Then I shall depart. Dethos: No, wait Brother, do not leave! opens up a blue portal, and enters it, looking at Dethos one last time before the portal closes. Dethos leaves his throne, walking towards where his brother last was, and falling to his knees before screaming in frustration, similar to a scream made many eons ago. 9 - Dethos and Apep Meeting Scene Click link above. 10 - Apep Reunites With His Son, Thoth To be placed at the end of G209, Time Out. man walks up to a house in the middle of the night, looking at it. Looking at the sign, he reads the sign as it is being lit by the moonlight. Man: 'The House of Nurbah Sane. camera shifts to the man's face, revealing him to be Apep, the first Salimorian. 'Apep: Flesruoy laever, ereh ygrene si ereht fI. Flesruoy laever, ereh cigam si ereht fI. house begins to glow, as a border spell is revealed to surround the place. The building also flickers between two looks, making Apep smile. Apep: 'You were always smart child. But I am smarter. Dne ot seigrene dna slleps eht dnammoc I, esuoh siht fo retsam eht fo rehtaf eht fo eman eht ni. burst of magic and energy occurs, as the border spell ends. The building suddenly changes to a more ancient-looking building, not of human design. It is a Salimorian house. Apep walks through the front door, walking around to see what's in the house. As he continues to look around, he notices in the Salimorian-equivlant of a living room to see a picture in a frame of three brothers, a mother, and Apep. Apep walks over to the picture frame, removing it to reveal a switch. He presses the switch, as sounds are heard. The wall next to him forms three lines and a doorhandle, to reveal a hidden door. He reaches over as it cuts to a library. The library is filled with ancient scrolls, as a fire in the nearby fireplace burns. Next to the fireplace is a chair with another Salimorian resting on it. The wall opens up, as Apep walks into the room. He shuts the door, as he is greeted. 'Voice: 'I never thought I'd see you again. Not after you left. I lost all hope after the bloodshed on our world. 'Apep: I never thought I'd see you again either. But you didn't have to make it so hard, Thoth. stands up slowly, turning around and revealing himself. He looks like Apep but has a large scar on his face, and age has clearly affected him. angry: 'Do you know how I got this scar? This ancient scar that I didn't have when we last talked? 'Apep: 'No. I don't. 'angry: It was given to me. By Set. You see, when you left, all hell broke loose. Set had been aiming for the throne and decided now was the time to strike. He chained our mother to a column, and attacked Ma'at. Apep: 'He did that to Isfet? 'angry: I tried to stop the two from fighting but Set cut me in the face and Ma'at, well he caused other scars on my back. Once they did that, and the War for the Throne of Salimore began, Ma'at and Set lost their immorality, the one you gave the three of us and mother. Apep: I told you four that as long as you didn't hurt each other or fight each other, you wouldn't lose the spell. Thoth: I heeded your warning, and thus I am still alive, while Set and Ma'at are dead. Apep: 'Thoth, I'm so sorry. Your great-grandfather was the one who forced me to go into a nearly-eternal sleep. If I could have done anything... 'Thoth: Forgive me father. I am not usually this angry, it was old feelings coming back to an old man. You may be wondering why I'm here. Set won the War, and his family took over as the ruling family of Salimore, while my family was demoted to second class, and Ma'at was the lowest class. To make sure I couldn't interfere, the Set family forced me to flee to this world, this... Earth. I've taken many names here, but now I go by Nurbah Sane. I do like it here, it reminds me of Salimore. Apep: 'Thoth, you truly were the best of the three. Set was deceitful and had no compassion. Ma'at was brave and great, but he was arrogrant. Both had no care for the people of Salimore. You however were wise and kind, you cared for those you ruled. You should have ruled Thoth, regardless of the fact that Ma'at was the first born, and you and Set were the second and third born children. It is you who should rule Salimore now, not Ra'ol Set and his brother, Amon Set. 'Thoth: Rule Salimore? Unlikely. Apep: 'Go back to Salimore. Claim the throne, you deserve to rule. 'Thoth: 'That will force me to fight my family, which will remove my immortality. 'Apep: What else of great importance have you been doing the last ten thousand years? Thoth: 'True. But my line is too large to find a successor once I die. 'Apep: I will create a wife for you to help produce a new family line to replace the Set family line, which has led the world to ruin. Will do you this, for Salimore? For me? Thoth: Yes, I will. Apep: Thank you. I do have one more favor to ask for though. Thoth: What is it? Apep: Help me find your uncle and grandfather. Thoth: Well that ... is very interesting. cuts to Thoth pulling out a pile of scrolls and laying them on a table. Thoth: Your brother I have no information on. Your father though I do. Several thousand years ago, he went to a distant realm. It is now currently known as Ledgerdomain. Apep: Ledgerdomain... waves his hand, creating a portal. Apep faces it, then faces his son. Apep: 'Thank you, my son. I do love you. 'Thoth: Same. Good luck, father. enters the portal before it closes. Thoth then walks over to a brick, pulling it out to reveal another switch. He flips it, before smiling. Outside, the house glows brighter and brighter until it disappears, as if it ever existed. End Note: This leads to Brothers and Sisters, in which Apep discovers the location of his father at last. Order of Scenes to Be Shown *Scene 5 - "Descendant" *Scene 6 - "Descendant" *Scene 7 - "Rift" *Scene 3 - "Scribe" *Scene 4 - "Forge" *Scene 10 - "Time Out" *Scene 8 - "Brothers and Sisters" (beginning) *Scene 9 - "Brothers and Sisters" (ending) *Scene 1 - "In the Beginning There Was Nothing" *Scene 2 - "In the Beginning There Was Nothing"